Icy Hearts
by whitewind04578
Summary: The woods are frozen, snow and ice cover everything. The cats left of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan have joined and let way for a new generation, The Royalty of Frost. Ice, the second born of Flurry, Queen of the Snows and Snow, her sister, reign over the cold forest. But one thing is wrong. Their hearts have frozen over.
1. Chapter 1

It was night when the frost hit, killing slowly what it touch, Few survived it's snowy kiss. It spread, singeing the tender new buds with the searing cold. Many died that night, many of my family, friends. I was one of the few that survived, that changed, that evolved to fit into the snow and frost touched woods.

So know, dearest friends, I am Ice.

Chapter one

I could only hear the pounding of my paws against the powdery snow. The thrill of the hunt made my whiskers twitch with eagerness. The dark tabby tom in front of me left a trail of crimson droplets, coming from a bad cut on his forepaw. I bared my fangs in satisfaction, still feeling his warm flesh rip and tear under my claws, still felt his fear, tasted it, bathed in it, almost. I grinned again, still haring after the tom. He now panted with exhaustion and I could almost feel the ragged edge of his breath against my frozen skin and feel his blood bathe my paws in wet, warmth. I closed in, the snow crumbling around my silvery paws. And then I pounced, ripping a claw across his cheek. He let out a small growl and snapped at me, his stained fangs coming nowhere near me. I stood straight, a paw planted against his throat. I raised a paw, enjoying the small gleam of fear pass over his eyes and then turn into something I had encountered before. Loyalty. I paused, considering this.

"Ice!" the call came from the side. I glanced to the side, seeing my sister, Snow. She stared disdainfully at the bleeding rogue and then turned to me, padding closer.

"Have you forgotten that we had a meeting with the Elders of Frost?" I couldn't help myself.

"No." she narrowed her dark blue eyes, the trademark of the Frozen royalty. I blinked my own green eyes innocently and then turned away from her, sheathing my claws. He relaxed, his dark gray eyes, so much like his pelt, watched me warily as I stepped off. With a flick of my tail, my guards moved quickly to surround the tom. He scrambled to his paws, looking slightly surprised and then stubbornness crossed his almost handsome features. I looked on, cool interest gleaming in my eyes. He crouched, getting ready for them to spring. I shook my head at Shard, the leader of my Guard and then tipped my head towards the camp. He nodded, his light blue eyes blinking once and then he barked out an order to the three other guards, Shatter, Snap and Broken. Snap and Broken each stood on either side of the tom and Shard and Shatter followed at a respectful distance behind. Snow padded along side her, head held high and long, fluffy tail swishing gently across the snow with rhythmic strokes. I rolled my eyes and then broke into a smooth lope, moving with ease and a hunter's grace.

"Ice!" my sister spoke sharply, her voice cutting into my wandering thoughts, and slowing my pace. I had drawn ahead farther then I had realized and I rolled my eyes again before stopping. We padded side-by-side again and I lost my self in thoughts.

I was jerked abruptly out of them just moment later when the tom sprinted off, and I after him, intent on shedding blood.

His blood.

**_Hope you enjoy it, the only chapter of this I'm going to be able to sneak it probably._**


	2. Allience

Chapter two

My paws flew over the snow, barely touching. I faintly heard my sister shout after me, along with Shatter and Shard's pawsteps mingling with mine as we hared after the escaped prisoner. I soon drew level with him and let loose a glare. He nodded amiably, his eyes gleaming with something that infuriated me, I didn't know quite what it was. And then he let out a burst of speed so sudden I slowed for a moment, shocked. I recovered, making up for lost time and taking a short cut, over Frozen Falls and under the Ice Caves. As I burst out from beneath the Caves, I caught a glimpse of him heading towards the Palace. _Foolish cat,_ I thought, lengthening my stride and catching up to him bit by bit. I had long ago lost my Guard and I shrugged it off, knowing that Snow would be cross when I returned, preferably with the tom-cat on paw. He let out a yelp as he tripped, skidding a few paw lengths and then lay still, his flank rising and falling shallowly. The hunt had thrilled me and I pranced up, triumph gleaming in my dark green eyes. As I reached him, he rolled to the side, sweeping my legs from underneath me. I let out my own yelp as I went down in a flurry of tail and paws. He growled, a deep and feral thing and I struggled defiantly against his paw pressed on my throat. He leaned down, his breath surprisingly sweet as I watched him. His eyes darkened with an emotion I didn't recognize but knew, instinctively to struggle against him. He growled again.

"Well, well, Princess. I've got a mighty reward coming." he leaned closer, gazing deep into my eyes. I squirmed, wiggling to the side. If I could just get my paw where it hurts most on tom-cats, I would be good to go. And . . . there! I kicked with my back legs and rolled away, on my paws immediately. He let out a yowl and swiped at me, crumpling to the snowy ground. I planted my paws and threw back my head, letting out a piercing yowl. A few moments later, Shard and Shatter appeared through the dark gray trees, leafless and lifeless in the harsh winter zone. Shard appeared to be furious, his walk short and jerky and his eyes narrowed in rage. Shatter didn't seem to be in much of a better mood.

"Here, Shard!" I called, my voice ringing off the bare trunks of the aspen, birch and oak. Their ears pricked and they moved from a walk to a lope in a blink of an eye, racing towards me. But Shard's usually rolling lope was tight, his muscles clenched.

The tom-cat by my feet was growling, a deep almost purr that made my fur lift slightly along my spine. I pinned him down more tightly, my tail lashing as I returned his growl with a snarl of my own.

"My lady," Shard said, dipping his head and then drawing back his lips to reveal faintly red stained fangs.

"Breeze!" he said, his voice deadly and quiet as he stalked around the tom-cat and I. Something in the now loose, almost hunting, way Shard moved now made me wary and I glanced at Shatter to find him lashing his tail and unsheathing his claws. I let out a growl, drawing his attention.

"Where are Broken and Snap?" I asked, ignoring the harsh laugh the question drew from 'Breeze', as Shard had called him. Pain flashed briefly in the silvery guard's light blue eyes and then rage replaced it.

"They're dead. He snapped they're necks." he meowed, bitterness making his voice brittle. I tensed, my eyes going wide. I unsheathed my claws, letting them pick against his skin like needles. He narrowed his eyes, letting nothing show. I let out a screech, scoring my claws down his face. Snap and Broken had been part of my Guard, and, somehow, part of my family.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I let loose a sigh, remembering, Breeze's parting words.

_So, missy, gonna lock me up forever or what? _His words had a roguish tinge along with something else. This tom-cat had a lot of something else. I flicked my tail, idle and lost in though as I reclined gracefully on the ice carved throne, paws crossed casually. One of the Lessers, a she, named Blizzard, approached, her head bowed and paws quiet.

"Your Majesty," she murmured, her eyes never leaving the smooth packed snow floor, "Your sister has arrived." then, as quietly as she had come, she was gone, into one of the passages hidden into the walls of the huge snow den called the Palace. Tall, icy columns stretched to the top, gleaming in the weak sunlight. The smoothed snow filtered the sun, giving it a glowing blueish tint that I rather liked.

A few minutes later, a patter of paws announced my sister and her Guards arrival. She glided across the glowing room and dipped her head, her blue eyes glowing.

"Sister," she purred, seating herself on one of the thrones around the main one. I rolled my eyes, turning over on to my back and stretching luxuriously.

"I have found the perfect suitor for you. The tom-cat you brought in, Breeze, was it?" Snow was lying, she remember Breeze's name perfectly. I gave a sigh and rolled back over, calling for Blizzard. The white she slipped forward, her eyes still lowered.

"Bring me a squirrel, please." I meowed, lifting a paw. She murmured something and then disappeared from sight. I blanked my sister's voice out for a moment before hearing Breeze's name again. I pricked my ears, angling them towards my sister. She continued blithely, "And so, we could form an alliance with the Warm-Bloods and have fresh prey imported." she meowed. So far I like this plan.

"But only if you agree to pair with him." she meowed, delicately lifting a paw and grooming it. My jaw dropped.

"NO!" I yelled, leaping to my paws, glaring at my sister. She blinked, shocked by the strength of my refusal.

"And why not, missy? I _am _a prince." came the voice I had dreaded and wanted to hear since it left my ears.

Breeze. Or, rather, _Prince_ Breeze.


	3. Pairs

It was night when the frost hit, killing slowly what it touch, Few survived it's snowy kiss. It spread, singeing the tender new buds with the searing cold. Many died that night, many of my family, friends. I was one of the few that survived, that changed, that evolved to fit into the snow and frost touched woods.

So know, dearest friends, I am Ice.

Chapter one

I could only hear the pounding of my paws against the powdery snow. The thrill of the hunt made my whiskers twitch with eagerness. The dark tabby tom in front of me left a trail of crimson droplets, coming from a bad cut on his forepaw. I bared my fangs in satisfaction, still feeling his warm flesh rip and tear under my claws, still felt his fear, tasted it, bathed in it, almost. I grinned again, still haring after the tom. He now panted with exhaustion and I could almost feel the ragged edge of his breath against my frozen skin and feel his blood bathe my paws in wet, warmth. I closed in, the snow crumbling around my silvery paws. And then I pounced, ripping a claw across his cheek. He let out a small growl and snapped at me, his stained fangs coming nowhere near me. I stood straight, a paw planted against his throat. I raised a paw, enjoying the small gleam of fear pass over his eyes and then turn into something I had encountered before. Loyalty. I paused, considering this.

"Ice!" the call came from the side. I glanced to the side, seeing my sister, Snow. She stared disdainfully at the bleeding rogue and then turned to me, padding closer.

"Have you forgotten that we had a meeting with the Elders of Frost?" I couldn't help myself.

"No." she narrowed her dark blue eyes, the trademark of the Frozen royalty. I blinked my own green eyes innocently and then turned away from her, sheathing my claws. He relaxed, his dark gray eyes, so much like his pelt, watched me warily as I stepped off. With a flick of my tail, my guards moved quickly to surround the tom. He scrambled to his paws, looking slightly surprised and then stubbornness crossed his almost handsome features. I looked on, cool interest gleaming in my eyes. He crouched, getting ready for them to spring. I shook my head at Shard, the leader of my Guard and then tipped my head towards the camp. He nodded, his light blue eyes blinking once and then he barked out an order to the three other guards, Shatter, Snap and Broken. Snap and Broken each stood on either side of the tom and Shard and Shatter followed at a respectful distance behind. Snow padded along side her, head held high and long, fluffy tail swishing gently across the snow with rhythmic strokes. I rolled my eyes and then broke into a smooth lope, moving with ease and a hunter's grace.

"Ice!" my sister spoke sharply, her voice cutting into my wandering thoughts, and slowing my pace. I had drawn ahead farther then I had realized and I rolled my eyes again before stopping. We padded side-by-side again and I lost my self in thoughts.

I was jerked abruptly out of them just moment later when the tom sprinted off, and I after him, intent on shedding blood.

His blood.

**_Hope you enjoy it, the only chapter of this I'm going to be able to sneak it probably._**


End file.
